Une Bella sorcière
by Magicworld1
Summary: Abandonnée
1. Chapter 1

L'histoire se passe un an après la bataille contre voldemort. Ginnie n'est pas la sœur de Ron donc Harry ne la connaît pas pour l'instant (suspense ...LOL)

Chapitre 1

-Bella t'es sérieuse là? Me demanda-t-elle abasourdi.

-Oui, je m'en vais Hermione. Tu sais très bien comment je suis, Harry n'aurais jamais dû me faire croire qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour moi et partir du jour au lendemain sous prétexte qu'il doit prendre l'air. Je m'en vais c'est décidé, lui dis-je en déposant ma valise sur le lit.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et une tête rousse apparût.

-Alors on vient avec toi, dit Ron s'en même prendre l'avis de 'Mione.

-Je ne veux pas que vous choisissez entre moi et lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on avait de toute façon décidé de partir loin de la magie pendant un moment, pour réfléchir à un nouveaux départ sans magie noire Voldie et tout ça, dit-il d'un ton lasse en prenant Hermione dans ses bras.

Ils étaient trop mignon tous les deux.

-Bon d'accord, mais dépêcher vous nous devons être à Forks dans deux heure pour récupérer les clés, alors allez faire vos valises après on dit au revoir et on va faire un peu de shopping avant ok? Leurs annonçais je.

-Quoi du shopping ? Se plaignis Ron tandis que sa copine se réjouissait, mais je croyais que tu détestais ça.

-C'est le cas mais je veux un nouveaux look comme tu l'as dit on prend un nouveaux départ.

-Au fait, c'est où Forks ?

Hermione commença à faire un cour de géographie, puis lui montra un plan.

-Et comme par hasard dans le trou du cul du monde, non mais elle est veut me tuer, grogna-t-il.

C'est en boudant qu'il partit préparé ses affaires, ma meilleure amie vint me faire un câlin et suivit son copain. C'est étrange comme en même pas un an on était proches. C'était après la guerre qu'on s'était rencontré, j'étais venu avec ma mère médicomage pour aider les blessés. C'est Harry qui avait commencé à flirter avec moi, au bout deux trois mois nous sommes sortis ensemble. Il m'avait offert mon premier baiser qui n'était pas terrible nous ne ressentions rien envers l'autre mais nous comblions la solitude de l'autres mais il a commencé à vouloir plus j'ai refusé et il s'en est allé. Entre temps j'ai fait la connaissance de Ron et d'Hermione nous nous sommes liées d'une amitié puissante dès la première semaine à Poudlard; Et puis quand ma mère a décidé de devenir professeur là-bas ils m'ont proposé de venir vivre au Terrier quelque temps et nous voilà maintenant.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, je suis désolée d'avoir pris du temps. J'aimerais dire merci à Méli et Leslie qui sont la premiéres à avoir commenté et qui sans elle je n'aurais pas continuer. Je prendrais probablement du temps à écrire mon prochain chapitre, malheureusement les idées ne tombent pas du ciel mais je finirais mon histoire ne vous inquiétaient pas. En attendant des reviews et queques idées ne seront pas de trop. Alors** bonne dégustation**!

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Vérité**

Il était temps que je leur dise la vérité, à aucun moment je ne voulais leur mentir mais je voulais tellement oubliais ce que je suis, avec eux j'ai l'impression d'être une sorcière normale. Je sais que peut-être qu'ils ne me pardonneront pas de les avoir menti depuis le début mais ils devaient être au courant. Je comptais partir et ne plus jamais revenir pour m'éviter cette terrible corvée. Maintenant je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. C'est donc après avoir dit au revoir à Mollie que je me trouvais là dans le près en face du terrier devant eux cherchant mes mots:

-Avant de partir, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose, s'il vous plaît ne m'interrompez pas :

Il y a 18 ans alors que ma mère vivait encore en Italie, elle rencontra un homme un soir alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Elle en tomba folle dès que leurs regard se croisèrent. Elle le voyait tous les soirs, il lui avoua qu'il été un vampire puisqu'il avait su dès la première seconde qu'elle était une sorcière. Eperdument amoureuse, elle laissa sa nature de côté et se donna à lui pour crée une mini Bella (dis-je pour leur ôter un sourire). Il y a quatre ans alors que nous étions heureux, j'ai commencé à changer d'apparence et à ressentir un attrait puissant envers les moldus de mois en mois la situation empirait. Je fini par perdre complétement la tête. Ma mère trouva un moyen de me faire redevenir comme celle que j'aurais dû être. Et je surpris une dispute entre mes parents ce qui était très rare au sujet de ma transformation, mon père voulait que je devienne comme lui tandis que ma mère voulait me laisser le choix. Le lendemain je fis mes bagages et partit en compagnie de ma mère direction l'Amérique. Il était pour moi hors de question de ressentir une telle de souffrance et de savoir que je pourrais tuer quelqu'un. Mon père ne s'est pas interposé et m'envoya une lettre m'expliquant qu'il était vieux et ne voulait pas me voir mourir. Il m'envoie toujours des lettres et essaye de me convaincre de le rejoindre. Si je ne vous l'est pas dit plutôt, c'est parce que je voulais oubliais qui je suis. Mais c'est impossible, je comprendrais que vous m'en voulais et ne voudrais plus m'accompagner.

C'était enfin fini, je me sens si légère maintenant que je suis libérée de toutes ces chaînes. La seule émotion qui gâcher ce moment est de devoir attendre leur réaction. Hermione réagit la première:

-Viens là que je te prends dans mes bras. Je sais que tu ne voulais nous mentir et il n'y a rien à pardonner, on ne te laissera pas tomber juste parce que tu es une hybride assoiffer de sang qui pourrait nous tuer d'une minute à l'autre, se moque-t-elle.

Je claquer doucement l'arrière de sa tête.

-Tu es quoi alors? Demande Ron.

-Pour l'instant une mi- vampire et sorcière, ne vous inquiéter pas j'ai eu trois ans d'expérience pour savoir me tenir en public je ne sens presque plus l'odeur du sang. C'est pour cela, j'ai peur que si je me transformer je devrais tout recommencer depuis le début et devoir me nourrir avec des poches de sang me répugnent alors que d'autres en ont besoin pour survivre. Mais la date de ma transformation définitive approche et même si je sais que je ne veux pas souffrir, je sais aussi que si je ne la fait pas je perdrais une partie de moi. Il n'y a pas que des mauvais côté lorsque je n'ai plus à garder cette apparence, je me sens libre, mes sens sont décuplé, je suis comme invincible ...

-Un dilemme ... Ça ne change rien on t'accompagne toujours ce n'est pas parce que t'es un monstre qu'on va t'abandonner, décida-t-il.

-Vous êtes vache avec moi, bon il faudrait qu'on y aille.

Nous prîmes la main et transplana direction le centre commerciale ...

* * *

N'oubliez pas les commentaires :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

J'adore les boutiques magiques car il suffit juste d'un claquement de doigt pour que les vêtements apparaissent sur moi. J'achetais sans conté pour moi et Hermione, en profitant refis la garde-robe de Ron qui n'était pas terrible J'ai adoré voir la tête de mes amis lorsqu'à la caisse le montant était un nombre à 4 chiffres, et que je payé avec un grand sourire :

-C'est bon ne faites pas cette tête, mon père a eu plus de trois siècle pour amasser de l'argent, on devrait y allez maintenant, leur dis-je.

Pas même une minute que nous étions déjà devant une petit maison blanche à étage, avec un garage devant lequel était placé une voiture orange un peu rouillé qui avait une grande ressemblance avec un tank. Le jardin derrière la maisonnette était bordé par la forêt :

-Elle est magnifique, où est le propriétaire ? Demanda Hermione impatiente de découvrir l'intérieur

-Devant toi, on a acheté cette maison l'an dernier ma mère adore cette endroit je ne sais pas pourquoi et quand la semaine dernière je lui ai dit que je cherché un logement. Elle était excitée à l'idée que je m'installe ici, elle m'a même inscris au lycée, a fait faire des faux papiers pour mon âge et faire croire que je suis émancipée.

-C'est super, tu crois qu'elle pourrait …

-Oui, bien sûr, j'allais lui demandait en arrivant. Je crois qu'il est temps de découvrir notre nouvelle demeure, leur lançais-je en me dirigeant vers la maison sans les attendre.

Je pris la clé caché derrière le pot de fleur à l'entré et ouvrit la porte. La maison était aussi simple que l'extérieur un peu plus chaleureux. Je laissé le temps à mes amis de découvrir notre chez nous, et s'installer tandis que je téléphoner à ma mère pour les papiers et lui raconter mon arrivé. Je partie rejoindre les deux tourtereaux pour manger, mais apparemment il préférer faire un petit roupillions. Je fis de même ne voulant pas dîner seul …

Je restais là à regarder le plafond, il devait être 3 heures du matin alors que le mur de ma chambre continuer à recevoir des coups de l'autre côté. Non, mais ils n'ont aucun respect pour les frustré comme moi. Bon, c'est vrai que ma vie sexuelle n'a jamais vraiment été active, mais en ce moment je ne sais pas ce que j'ai ma libido atteint des sommets. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, après 20min de supplice, je pus me reposer. Malheureusement fut de courte durée, mon réveil sonna me rappelant la journée d'école qui m'attendait. Je décidé de m'habiller simplement ne voulant pas me faire remarquer, je mis un slim avec un débardeur et des ballerines noir pour passer par-dessus mon manteau Dior une de mes trouvaille d'hier. Ron et Hermione dormais toujours quand je sortie sous la pluie. J'étais pressé d'arriver, j'ai toujours adoré apprendre. J'étais contente que ma voiture n'en fasse pas des siennes et avance, par contre mon arrivé fut comment dire en fanfare :

Je failli renverser un garçon, percuté une voiture et le bruit du pot d'échappement ne m'aida pas tout ça dans un petit parking d'environs 500m de long. Je sortis de ma voiture essayant le plus de ne pas me faire remarquer ce qui fut difficile puisque je tomber deux fois en montant les escaliers. Et me dirigeais aussi vite que possible ver le bureau de la CPE. On me remit mon emploi du temps, alors que je cherché ma salle de cour, je vis un jeune homme blond qui me souriait en me faisant un signe de la main. Je retirais mes écouteurs :

-Salut, t'es la nouvelle Isabella, je me présente moi c'est Mike.

-Enchanté, mais je préfère juste Bella, dis-je en lui serrant la main.

-Ah tu as littérature anglaise, tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Oui, se serait super parce que je suis un peu perdu.

La matinée se passa très vite, je rencontrais de nouvelles tête à chaque cours, certains courageux venaient m'adresser la parole. Les professeurs de math et de littérature me forcèrent à me présenter. Et comme s'il fallait en rajouté pour mon premier jour : on a disséqué un cœur de bœuf en SVT. Tous les élèves avaient du sang sur les mains, je tentais de resté les yeux fixés sur ce pauvre cœur. Enfin me voici assise sur une table seule laissant mon esprit divaguer, et pour office de repas une simple bouteille de limonade. Très peu pour moi la soupe de tomate me rappelle encore le sang, je croyait tellement me contrôlait, ma confiance en prenait un gros coup à croire que cet endroit, réveil le monstre en moi. Toutes ces pulsations commencent à me rendre folle, il faut que je prenne l'air. Je me levais et pris le chemin de la sortie sous les yeux de tous les élèves en état de curiosité. N'ont-ils donc aucun centre d'intérêt à par la nouvelle ? La porte s'ouvrit devant moi …

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Que va t'il se passait? Pour le savoir je vous conseille d'attendre la suite et plus j'aurais de reviews plus j'écrirais vite, alors n'oubliez pas de me laissai un commentaires ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4_

_La porte s'ouvrit devant moi _alors qu'un apollon apparut de toute beauté telle un ange et ses yeux aussi noir que les ténèbres, il stoppa et je m'y plongeais sans crainte ni peur jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur sucré et glaciale que je ne connaissais trop bien émane de lui Une envie irrésistible me prit de lui sauter dans les bras, au lieu de cela je forçais mon corps à reprendre le chemin dans lequel j'allais quelque secondes plutôt. Mais que s'est-il passait, pendant une minute j'ai cru perdre mon âme au fond de son regard. Je m'arrêtais près de la forêt, le vent réussi a balayé son odeur mais son visage resté inscrit dans mes pensées comme s'il était surpris de me voir. Bien sûr, il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce qu'il était même si ses yeux étaient trompeurs. Sans le vouloir des larmes traîtresses s'échappèrent, je me regardais dans le rétro d'une des voitures les plus proches quand je vis l'horreur dans mes yeux.

Mes yeux habituellement marron chocolat, a pris une teinte … rouge cramoisie, étincelantes telle des rubis je comprends maintenant l'incompréhension que j'ai aperçu dans ses yeux .Il a dû voir mes yeux changeaient de couleurs. Sa présence explique maintenant mon envie de sang, il s'approchait de moi plus le sang devenait une drogue pour moi. Il faut que je sois plus forte que ça, mais il vaut mieux l'évité autant que possible. Cette sensation de m'être sentie aussi bien près de lui me fais peur, il ne doit pas savoir qui je suis je ne veux pas prendre le risque que mon père me retrouve avant ma maturité. La cloche sonna, je me mis en chemin pour la salle de physique avancé, et plus je m'approchais plus son odeur s'intensifier. En entrant mes doutes se confirmèrent, et pour bien enfoncer le clou le prof m'installa sur la dernière place de libre c'est dire juste à côté de l'apollon à croire que j'ai la poisse.

Oh mon Dieu, je crois ne plus pouvoir me retenir si je ne sors pas tout de suite je vais lui sauter dessus. De son côté apparemment il n'était pas insensible. Il s'était éloigné le plus possible de moi, ses mains formait des poings, il agissait comme s'il avait de la haine en mon encontre. La sonnerie fut libératrice, je ne le revis qu'en fin d'après-midi sur le parking et eut le malheur d'apprend qu'il n'était pas le seul vampire dans les environs quatre autres vampires l'accompagnés. Enfin chez moi dis-je à haute voix en arrivant devant la porte. A l'intérieur Ron et Hermione installez devant la télé a regardé un reportage sur le Bernard l'Hermite. Sans gêne je m'étalais sur eux dans le canapé :

-Alors ta journée ? Demanda Hermione

-Comment je pourrais la définir, ah voilà DE MERDE ! Pour commencer je n'ai pas dormi à cause de vos ébats sexuelles, j'ai failli tuer un gamin, on m'observe comme une bête de foire, les cours sont à mourir d'ennuis et … ah oui j'ai oublié tout l'après-midi j'ai voulu violé un mec qui plus est un vampire, alors comment tu la définirais ma journée ?

-Oh, (elle vira au rouge), excuse nous. Tu veux en parler, Ron dégage ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

Il sortit en grommelant.

-Hermione, je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai envie de l'embrasser et en même temps fuir pour ne pas avoir à me battre. Et le pire c'est que je lui inspire du dégoût je l'ai vu dans son regard.

-Tu dois te faire des idées, parle lui si tout cela te perturbe

Nous restâmes

-Hermione je suis épuisé ça m'a crevé, je vais m'allonger manger sans moi, je n'ai pas fin ?

Je me levais du canapé douillé pour lui faire une étreinte et prit la direction de ma chambre. Le sommeil ne vint pas, je passé toute ma nuit à réfléchir sur ce que je devais faire. Je devais lui parlait, il le fallait, ma décision est prise.

Malheureusement pour moi, c'est lui qui disparut il ne vint pas au lycée pendant une semaine entière, mais je croisai toujours ses « soi-disant » frères et sœurs qui eux me lançaient des regards incessants. Ce fut la semaine la plus frustrante, de leur côté Hermione a éclaté de joie lorsque leurs papiers à elle et Ron arrivèrent. Nous décidâmes de rentrés lundi ensemble au lycée. Ils partirent passé le weekend au terrier tandis que je préféré resté à la maison toute seule. Mon état s'aggravait, je ne disais rien à Hermione ne voulant pas l'effrayé mais resté en leur présence commencé à devenir très compliqué. Je ne dormais plus, ne manger quasiment plus, j'ai cassé la poignet de la salle de bain (je ne vous dit pas le carnage puisque Ron prenait sa douche en faisant des choses pas très catholique avec son corps, je suis traumatisé) et je commençais à changer d'apparence tout cela me fait peur.

Je passais donc mon samedi dans le jardin à lire les Roméo et Juliette pour une centième fois, leur amour impossible me passionne. Je m'ennuie, la nuit tombé une envie irrépressible de courir me prends, alors pour la première fois en trois ans je décidais de reprendre ma vraie apparence. Mon corps se détend soudainement comme si toutes ces années je n'étais qu'un amas de boule de nerfs, je me sens euphorique cette sensation de liberté est inexplicable . Je me retournais pour voir mon profil dans la baie-vitré …


End file.
